


Carreteras Alternas

by Izumi_Silverleaf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumi_Silverleaf/pseuds/Izumi_Silverleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque había, al menos, otro camino que podían haber tomado. Spoilers del 5x15. Wincest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carreteras Alternas

**Author's Note:**

> **B eta**: [](http://insideblue.livejournal.com/profile)[**insideblue**](http://insideblue.livejournal.com/)  , quien es, en definitiva, una de las personas más maravillosas de este universo. *le manda bombones*  
> 
> N/A:  
> Bobby: _Death came for me. He brought Karen back to send me a message.  
>  **Dean:** And you? Why you?  
>  **Bobby:** Because I've been helping you, you sons of bitches. I'm one of the reasons you're still saying no to Lucifer, Sam._
> 
> Y, siguiendo ese argumento, aquí está esto.
> 
> Para [](http://carreteraymanta.livejournal.com/profile)[ **carreteraymanta**](http://carreteraymanta.livejournal.com/)   e [](http://insideblue.livejournal.com/profile)[**insideblue**](http://insideblue.livejournal.com/)  . Hay razones a toneladas, pero entre ellas está el que ambas me hacen seguir creyendo y que las quiero muchísimo. Y me parece que eso es suficiente.
> 
>  

 

 

 **  
**

 

 _If I see you next to never, how can we say ‘forever’?_

 _Wherever you go, whatever you do I will be right here waiting for you,_

 _Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks I will be right here waiting for you._

 _  
_

__

_[Right here waiting](http://www.4shared.com/audio/1hDV5tU9/Right_here_waiting_-_Richard_M.htm) _ – Richard Marx

 

 

 

La medianoche los alcanza en un hotel barato en medio de la nada, uno más como el millar donde han estado antes, y es casi absurdo cuán consolador parece ese simple detalle, al menos una cosa que sigue siendo constante en sus vidas.

 

Apenas entran en la habitación, Dean se encuentra contra la pared con Sam apresándolo con su cuerpo y besándolo como si no hubiera un mañana ( _que bien podría no haberlo_ , piensa con amargura);Dean no tiene siquiera que preguntar, pues también ha estado allí, viendo arder los restos del último pilar que aún les sostenía y puede sentir la desesperación fluyendo desde la misma piel de Sam contra la suya, diciendo todo aquello para lo que las palabras no les alcanzan.

( _Y, ¿por qué no desesperar?_ se pregunta. Ash, Ellen, Jo; incluso con Castiel caído tiempo atrás, un tiempo que no se han molestado en contabilizar, ¿Qué se supone que hagan ahora sin Bobby?)

 

Siente a Sam apretarse contra su cuerpo, casi tratando de fundirse con él, y lo entiende, lee el dolor en sus labios, hasta qué punto ha perdido la fe y que necesita sentirlo cerca, tanto como sea posible, para asegurarse de que sigue allí, vivo y cálido bajo su toque, que no lo ha perdido como a todos los demás.

Y Dean responde, dejando el corazón en el momento, intentando acercarse aún un poco más, pues sabe que están tan rotos que si no se mantienen así, juntos hasta violar las leyes de la física, caerán hechos pedazos en cualquier instante.

 

Se besan hasta que los labios les saben a sal –a lágrimas; de Dean, de Sam, de ambos, no es importante- y entonces Sam se separa, solo un poco, sin soltarlo, apenas lo suficiente para deslizar el rostro y esconderlo en la curva del cuello de Dean, murmurando lo sientos rotos sobre su piel, una y otra vez.

Dean entierra los dedos en su pelo, obligándolo a levantarse, volviéndolo a besar y susurrando “ _Está bien”_ contra sus labios, sin saber realmente si lo dice para Sam o para sí mismo. Porque en ese momento _entiende_ , entiende tanto que casi duele, y aún así, no consigue encontrarlo mal.

 

Lo ve en los ojos de Sam cuando se separa para quitarle la ropa y tirarlo sobre la cama, cuando siente piel con piel y las manos de Sam sobre cada milímetro de su cuerpo, con pasión, con ira, con dolor, como intentando grabar a fuego cada detalle, como si temiera olvidar.

 

Lo sabe cuando colapsan sobre el colchón, intentando recuperar el aliento en jadeos apagados; lo sabe y aún así no dice nada, pues el momento es demasiado frágil para las palabras y, además, ¿Qué podría decir? Ha leído el _“No tú. Nunca tú.”_ en cada gesto y que no habrá forma alguna de hacerle cambiar de opinión; que no hay, que tal vez en verdad nunca haya habido, otro camino y que va a hacerlo –que haría cualquier cosa- por él.

Lo sabe, igual que sabe cuáles serán las consecuencias, y no consigue lograr que le importe, no cuando eso significa que al final podrán estar juntos de nuevo.

 

Así que se deja llevar por el sueño, las piernas enredadas en las de Sam en un absurdo, y lo sabe, intento de mantenerlo allí hasta el amanecer, cuando es consciente de que despertará en una cama vacía. Y también sabe que entonces esperará, por todo el tiempo que sea necesario, a que Lucifer gane la batalla y le devuelva a su hermano.

 

Se duerme pensando en Bobby, en Castiel, en la humanidad. _Qué egoísta,_ se dice. Pero la verdad es que el mundo no importa, nunca ha importado. No frente a él.

 __

 


End file.
